


Headline

by hoodienanami



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate History, Episode Related, Gen, I think way too much about how the Time Team effect history, Post 1x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Lucy effects history in a somewhat insignificant way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Headline

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching Timeless I realized that the Time Team probably had more of an effect on history then they thought they did. So I wrote something that is basically just RPF for that concept.

He’s in the newspaper.

His name isn’t in the headline and there’s no photograph of him for the article but he’s in the _newspaper_ and he’s sure that he’s never felt this type of happiness before. The second headline down reads ‘ _Young Magician Saves Lives of Morgan and Edison’_ and it’s overwhelming in the best way possible knowing that it’s him they’re talking about.

The entire city, maybe even the entire country, was going to hear about this- hear about _him_. People were definitely going to come to see his show now, they might even see it more than once. It’s the first real taste of fame he’s ever had and the excitement of it all is making him jittery and a bit fanciful.

He suddenly felt a great need to thank Lucy for kidnapping him.

Lucy.

Harry wondered if he would ever see the supposedly psychic woman again. She had left in a bit of a hurry after the fiasco at the hotel and hadn’t given him any way of contacting her. It had stung slightly if he was being honest. Though they had only known each other for a few hours, Harry had assumed they had formed a connection. Perhaps Lucy simply hadn’t gotten over the fact that she had dragged him into such a troublesome situation.

But it didn’t seem troublesome, at least not anymore. It seemed more like an adventure from a dime magazine. Despite everything, he kind of had fun. He wished he had told her that before she left.

Next time he saw her, and he promised himself he would see her again, he’d make sure to tell her. Then maybe Lucy would want to be his assistant.


End file.
